Violet Lockheart
The eldest of the Loveliam twins, Violet Mary Lockheart is the only living member of the Loveliam family, however her whereabouts have been unknown for centuries. Having unofficially disowned her Mother, Miya Loveliam, and wiped herself out of any records in Alabaster, Violet's existence at all is unknown except from among friends of Miya. She changed her surname to Lockheart due to the shame of her Mother's name, and nursed her sister until her death from Cholera. Indeed, nobody who knew of her existence knows of her whereabouts, it is still believed that Violet is alive today. She is currently inactive in the storyline. Appearance Within a glance, anyone would know that Violet is the daughter of Miya Loveliam. Unlike her younger sister, she's a spitting image of her. Her strong, dark brows and small face give her a feline appearance (which may also have something to do with her species) and overall gives her more of an edge than her mother had. Her golden blond hair is straight, thick and reaches her waist, and her eyes are exactly like her mothers: crystal blue, almost translucent. Despite being pale, she doesn't look sickly, her cheeks and the tip of her nose are a little rosy. She's more "reckless" looking than her Mother, but she still has a hint of the same innocent, blonde-blue-eyed doll look that Miya is oh so known by. Violet is 5"6, with a thin but muscly build. Despite never having settled in one place for longer than six months, Violet works hard to keep in physical shape, due to only being able to stick to the more slummish areas of cities. Violet has no tattoos or piercings on her body, as she not believing in body modifications. Indeed, Violet reflects the innocence of her mother's doll like appearance, but it is somewhat overpowered by the demonic edge that came from her father's side, due to her embracing his side more overtime. Species & Abilities Species Violet believed she was a neko until she was twenty-one, her father having hidden his taste for demonic magic and having tainted his own blood. Because of how small the gene was in her DNA until then, not even other creatures could sense the demonic energies from her. It wasn't until her pyrokinetic abilities came out of dormant that her father, Tanith Darkheart, had realised how far his demonic magic had taken him and killed himself. Abilities * Telekinesis: The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind - Being the first ability that Violet had discovered, as it only came out of dormancy when she was one, she is a skilled telekinetic and her abilities even stretch to the levitation of herself or other living things effortlessly. * Hydrokinesis: The power to manipulate water - Violet's hydrokinesis came out of dormancy when she was nine, and is probably her weakest ability as she used it the least when she left her Mother as she had inherited it from her. She can change water from it's different states, including absorbing water from the air in order to materialise it in her hand. * Pyrokinesis: The power to manipulate fire - Although rare, Violet is able to manipulate both water and fire, meaning she is able to defend herself against both of these elemental abilities. She embraced her pyrokinetic ability more than her hydrokinetic ability, however, because it came from her father and she was closer with him. Violet is able to create, shape and manipulate fire, engulf either or whole body or parts of it in flames and cause exothermic combustion.